Blood of the Righteous
by Mehiall
Summary: The story of one who breaks a contract made in blood. And a few others... (My first fanfiction, please review!)(Also stuff gets MUCH better after the Prologue and Chapter 1.)
1. Prologue

Blood Of The Righteous

Prologue

Pinned to the ground, Derpy running from the scene, Dark Shift felt helpless. Knowing not what to do next Dark just hoped Derpy got away. But, this is not where the story begins, so let us back up and explain our friends here.

Dark Shift, a brave Pegasus-colt, known for his kindness to others and his well thought about actions had a much darker past then many would expect. He was part of the heart of The Evil Ones, an elite few (five to be exact), called "The Quartermasters". Branching out from The Quartermasters were different sects of which I will not explain. Now The Quartermasters were chosen to be the elite heart of The Evil Ones because of their darkened hearts, caused by years of torment for being "blank flanks". Dark Shift, being the least afflicted by this torment, was constantly watched by another Quartermaster, known as Electric Blood. But, let us not get off subject for we should not hear the story in the prologue.

Now for Derpy, she is known (correctly) as a kind Pegasi .Every day she would get up, fly around Cloudsdale, then go home. She had no children, for she was not married, she didn't even have a special somepony. Now she was more defined than Dark, being as she had an everyday pattern that she never strayed from. Everypony enjoyed her company therefore; she had no lack of company at her house on its little isle off of Cloudsdale. Occasionally, she would buy foods from the local market and she enjoyed every bit of Cloudsdale, and even though she always preferred the cloud factory. By now I assume you're thinking "Where is the story?!" Well, since you asked, here it is.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_All Characters in this story are either background ponies from the show, my friend's OC (Dark Shift), or my OC (Black Aura). The only made up characters are the Quartermasters (excluding Dark). _

_On another note, I am not a talented writer and the prologue may have seen a bit more like an essay to you, but I promise the story will take a more "story" form after the prologue. The prologue was simply to inform you (the reader) of what each character is like so it will be easier for you to make sense of the story. My only other Author's Note throughout this story is at the very end._

_Enjoy,_

_Black Aura aka Mehiall_

_(Please do tell if you want more.)_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sitting across from one another in complete darkness, Dark Shift could not make out even the pony beside him. At least, he assumed there was a pony sitting beside him, for he had never once actually met the other Quartermasters. Same was to be said for everypony else in the room. Here they sat, for almost an hour, before somepony to Dark's right asked, "How many are here?" The room was silent until a guard to Dark's left said in a commanding voice, "Five sir. No more, no less." "Good so that means we are all here. I am Night Storm," said the pony to Dark's right we now know as Night Storm. Upon hearing Night's voice, Dark started trying to picture what Night might look like. A loud, booming voice then sounded from across the room, snapping Dark out his trance, demanding that the lights be turned on. Upon receiving permission from Night, a guard somewhere behind Dark turned around and flipped the light switch. Everypony in the room started rubbing their eyes due to their prolonged time in the darkness, except Night. Upon being able to open his eyes, Dark realized he was sitting at a rectangular table with a pony who undoubtedly had to be Night. But instead of the large pony Dark expected, he saw at the end of the table a medium size pegasi with a short black mane, and a slightly tan coat. Dark then took to scanning the rest of the table, noting that at the on the other end of the table there was another medium sized pegasi, with a red coat, and yellow mane that had blue streaks running through it. But, not the nice red. Not the red that makes you want to get close to it like Rainbow Dash red. No, this was dark red, an evil red. This red took your soul away from you. This troubled Dark and he started pondering what this pony's name might be when another voice spoke from right across from Dark stating, "Well, if we are doing introductions I am Eternal Sunset." This unicorn had an orange mixed with red mane and dark blue coat. Then there was Eve Rain, an earthpony, with a green coat and a blue mane. Then finally, there was Electric Blood, the pegasi we described earlier, who sat on the left end of the table.

Each one sat in silence, not knowing who should talk first, and not wanting to know who should talk first. Eventually, Night said, "Well, I assume you all remember our purpose and why we are here." Now Dark was truly confused. He knew what each goal of everypony here was, but he still did not understand why they had to meet in person to discuss these matters. Dark then began to ponder what might happen if he asked and upon deciding his question might annoy Night, Dark just forgot it. While Dark sat and listened to Night speak about how their goal was always the same. Their goal was and always will be to rid Equestria of any who opposed them, and to take control of Equestria itself. With this explanation finished Night simply looked over them all, stood up, and said, "This is enough for tonight, everyone return home we will meet again tomorrow." With that Night stood up, walked towards the door, and looked back, and upon noting that nopony was standing he said with a slight amount of annoyance, "Well are we going to go or not?" Following his command everypony got up, walked out the door, and started their trek back to their respective houses. Starting his fly home, Dark thought to himself "Why did Night say we need to meet again tomorrow? And why couldn't we just keep communicating through letters?" Pondering this thought, Dark continued to fly forward. He was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts when a grey coated, blonde maned mare suddenly started to fly right towards him. Upon realizing it was too late he ran into the mare. But it doesn't seem to delay the mare and she simply says she is sorry and starts flying again leaving the now curious but annoyed Dark to ponder what just happened.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking back home, Dark finds himself deep in thought. As thoughts of the mare who had just ran into him swam through his head Dark found another thought plaguing him.

"Why do I care so much about this pony?" Dark thought to himself as he continued to walk back to his hotel.

Now, unfortunately for him, a little filly completely oblivious to Dark walked turned the corner right as Dark did.

"Hey watch wher-", Dark started as he caught himself from falling.

As Dark turned around he saw a filly, probably about 10 years old, with a light purple coat and a blond mane. Realizing he was about to yell at a filly, Dark suddenly felt ashamed.

"Oh hey I'm sorry.", Dark said quietly.

"Oh its ok mister! I'm Dinky Doo how are you?", The filly said excitedly.

"Confused I guess?", Dark said slightly confused as to why a filly would care so much about him.

"Oh why are you confused? Maybe I can help you!", Dinky said, now feeling even more excited.

"I'm a little confused as to why you seem to care so much about me…", Dark said honestly.

"Oh why _wouldn't _I care about you sir? I care about everypony!", Dinky said now slightly confused herself.

"Well, nopony has ever cared about how I feel..."

"Well I can change that! Follow me!", At this Dinky started trotting quickly towards her home.

"Oh no that's not necessary."

"Oh yes it is!", Dinky said as she put a hoof over his mouth.

"I really must go!", Dark said louder than he meant to.

At this Dark started flying away, ignoring the screams of protest from Dinky.

Once he could not hear Dinky anymore, Dark started flying straight up. Once he had a birds-eye view of the town he quickly located his hotel. Deciding that he needed to get home before he could meet anypony else, he started falling into a nosedive. As he started plummeting towards his temporary home, a single thought suddenly entered his mind.

"What if I can't land the fall?"

Suddenly alarmed by the speed his room window was approaching Dark started unfolding his wings. Finding it hard to unfold his wings, Dark braced for the impact.

Roughly ten hours later…

Dark slowly opened his eyes suddenly feeling very lightheaded.

"He's getting up!", Somepony nearby said.

"Get a doctor in here now!", A mare-ish voice next to Dark yelled.

A door somewhere to Dark's left slammed open and a few heavy hoofsteps could be heard next to Dark.

The pony who had just came in walked closer to Dark and looked closely at his face.

"Yes he most definitely is waking up, but we might lose him again.", The stallion closest to Dark said.

Right then Dark made a small sound trying to indicate he was alive. At this sound the stallion beside Dark jumped back.

"Nurse Redheart, will you please stay in here with our patient while I go check on the others?"

"Yes Dr. Stable.", Redheart said.

After hearing the door shut Dark tried to sit up in his bed. Finding that attempt to be extremely painful Dark practically fell back down on the hospital bed.

"You shouldn't try to move as it will be painful.", Redheart said calmly.

"I know….but….", Dark tried to speak though he found that painful also.

"Don't worry the painkillers will take effect soon."

And with that thought in mind Dark fell into a medicine-induced sleep.

1 Hour Later…

"Huh, what?", Dark said as he quickly sat up in bed.

"I didn't say anything dear.", Redheart said with a certain peaceful tone in her voice.

"Oh I just thought…What time is it?"

"It would be 8:00!"

"That means I'm going to be late to the meeting!" Dark thought.

Noticing something was wrong Redheart asked, "Is everything all right dear?"

"Yes everything is fine bu-", Dark started.

"You are _not _going anywhere until you are fully healed!", Redheart said forcibly.

"How did she know what I was going to say" thought Dark.

"Now sit down and enjoy your time here." Redheart said.

Noticing the window was slightly open Dark decided that once the nurse turned away, he would fly for the window. About this time Redheart turned slightly and Dark took his chance.

"Hey what are you-", Redheart began.

"Bye!"

Tuning out the sounds coming from the hospital Dark started flying back towards his house. Now, little did he pay attention to his feet, believing they were well clear of the ground. But about 75 meters away from the hospital Dark started to tilt downward in his flight path. Attempting to rise again Dark strained his wings but to no avail. He started to fall helplessly to the ground.

As the ground neared the black pegasus, he started to hope he hadn't broken his legs. But, to his demise, his legs were the most damaged area of his body. And upon impact with the ground, everything went black, the world rang, and everything stopped.

One Day Later…

As he regained his consciousness, Dark felt strange as the ground under him shifted. Unable to open his eyes, Dark felt the area around him. It was warm, smooth, and strangely comforting. He hadn't felt this way in years. But all the feelings clicked together and answered his unasked question.

He was sitting in another pony's lap.

Willing his eyes to open Dark turned so he could look up easily. As he looked up he saw a familiar face. Grey coat, yellow eyes, blond mane.

"Where have I seen this mare before?" Dark asked himself

Then realization hit him like a brick, and Dark fell back into his deep sleep. This time with dreams, good and bad, of what would happen with his returned to consciousness.

"Huh, wonder why he fell asleep again.", The mare said as she leaned back in her chair creating a more comfortable position for her and the stallion she would soon find to be Dark Shift.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About 1 Hour Later…

As Dark slowly returned to consciousness, he once again recognized the form beneath him as another pony's lap. Knowing what he would find if he looked up, Dark pushed his eyes shut.

"Please don't notice I'm awake, please don't notice I'm awake, pleas-"Dark started praying before his prayers were rejected by reality.

"Mommy I think he's awake!", A familiar voice said.

At the sound of this voice, Dark opened his eyes just enough to recognize a filly about 5 feet away from him.

It was Dinky Doo.

"What is she doing here?" Dark thought to himself.

"Oh is he now?", the mare Dark was resting on said.

"Oh no…" Dark thought to himself as memories of his recent nightmares came into his head.

"Excuse me mister but are you ok?", The mare asked gently touching Dark's cheek.

This motion caused the blood to rush to Dark's cheeks, a strange feeling he was definitely not comfortable with.

"Screw it she knows I'm awake…", Dark thought to himself.

"Ugh…", Dark said lightly.

"Oh! Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm…fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"No," Dark said as he tried to get up again.

"Oh well, do you need anything?" The mare said as she gently pushed Dark back down into her lap.

"Food…" Dark stated simply.

"Ok!" The mare said enthusiastically.

As the mare stood up, she put the still tired Dark in her arms and walked with him into her guest room.

As they entered the room, Dark opened his eyes just enough to see where they were going. The room was a nice size with plain cloud walls. There was a dresser against the left and right wall each with a mirror on top, and a cloud bed against the far wall. Aside from this Dark noticed that it was a plain room.

"Now I'm going to put you down here." The mare said, as she slowly lowered Dark onto the bed.

"Oh sorry!" She said as she dropped Dark the last inch or so onto the bed.

"It's fine."

As she left, Dark positioned himself comfortably in the center of the bed. The bed was soft, comforting him as he dreamed about what had happened at the meeting he had missed. He also dreamed of what would happen the next time he saw the Quartermasters.

"How am I going to answer all the questions they'll ask?" Dark thought to himself.

As he contemplated his answers a loud crash was heard from the kitchen.

"What the…" Dark thought to himself as he readjusted himself on the bed so he was facing the door The mare had left from.

As he finished adjusting himself on the bed, the mare came through the door he was now facing.

"What was that?", Dark asked.

"Oh, um….", The mare said, "Nothing."

Too tired to press the matter, Dark got into a sitting up position on the bed (with much pain on his part).

"I brought you some muffins, I hope you like it.", the mare said.

"Thanks I guess."

As Dark sat there, eating his muffins, he noticed that the mare seemed to be waiting to ask him something. Not being one to be good with conversation he simply asked:

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Yea…What's your name?", The mare asked inquisitively.

"I can't tell her my real name…but I can tell her the nick name given to me by Electric." Dark thought.

"Avion. Yours?", Dark lied.

"Derpy Whooves! It's nice to meet you!"

"Well, what do you do?", Derpy asked

"What do you mean?", Dark asked.

"I mean what's your job silly!"

"Oh Celestia there is _no _way she can learn my job.", Dark thought.

"I um, I am a…ummm…I build cloud houses!", Dark said hurriedly

"Oh that must be hard! I just deliver mail."

"Oh well that must be hard also."

"Not as hard as building cloud houses.", Derpy said with a slight hint of dejectedness.

"Oh well, whose Dinky?"

At this Derpy just went completely silent. Sensing something in what he had just said was wrong, Dark decided to change the topic as quickly as possible.

"Look if you don't want to talk about it…", Dark trailed off.

At this Derpy suddenly held Dark close to her and started crying into his shoulder. For some reason, Dark found that he was oddly comfortable with this position, and began to stroke Derpy's mane with his hoof.

Like this they sat for 2 hours until Derpy fell asleep in Dark's arm and Dark in Derpy's.

When Dark woke up, he found that he was back in Derpy's lap, except this time he was still on the guest room bed. Also, somehow the plates from earlier were gone and the room looked neater.

"How did I-", Dark started, "Oh yeah…"

"Hi!", Derpy said enthusiastically.

"Hey, how are feeling?"

"I'm good! You?"

"I'm fine."

"Great!"

"Look I'm sorry about last night." Dark started, knowing he might be crossing into dangerous territory.

"Oh there's nothing to be sorry about!" Derpy said, still enthusiastic.

"But I made you-", Dark was suddenly cut off as Derpy rubbed her nose on his.

"Don't worry about it."

As stunned as Dark was, he could still think straight.

"I don't know…she's nice but I know the rules…" Dark thought to himself

"Hey I'm going to go back to my hotel room." , Dark said.

"Wait!", Derpy said, now sounding worried ,"But you aren't better yet!"

"I'll be fine." Dark said as he got up and started for the door.

"_Wait!_", Derpy said as she stepped in front of the door.

"Get out of my way…"

"No."

Angered by this, Dark grabs Derpy's arm and tries to move her out of the way.

"No!", Derpy said loudly, gaining the attention of a few strangers outside.

"_Move!_", Dark said and tries once more to pull her away from the doorframe.

"Agh!", Derpy cries loudly as she is thrown away from the doorway and back inside her home.

Dark takes his chance and springs through the now open doorway into the streets beyond. But Dark does not go far before sprinting into an unknown stallion, who witnessed the whole scene.

"Oh sor-", Dark begins to saw before he is punched right in the nose by the stallion.

Now on the ground, Dark begins to feel his whole body tense and heat up. As Dark looks up he sees an expression of horror on the other stallion's face. Looking down, Dark sees that most of his body has been turned into a liquid metal form, but is somehow still holding together. Looking up one last time, Dark sees a familiar expression on the other stallion's face. An expression that means "Challenge accepted."

As both stallions rush toward each other, Dark feels a certain kind of strength building up in him. Dark, being the more agile of the two, punches first, just to find his attack blocked and receive a blow to the stomach. Deciding to take advantage, the stallion goes for Dark's nose. Dark easily deflects this attack but now is open again in his stomach area. Seeing this opening the stallion hits Dark in the stomach again, harder than last time. Feeling his rage build, Dark decides to go for the stallion's shoulder, but instead receives a hit to his own shoulder. Now on the brink of complete rage, Dark decides to go for one last futile attempt at the stallion. Seeing this attempt coming, the stallion dodges and hits Dark in the side. Now fully enraged, Dark, turns into a solid metal form, and punches the stallion's right foreleg, breaking it. Now with the stallion bent toward the ground, Dark elbows the stallion in the back of the head, causing the stallion to become unconscious. Deciding against another blow, Dark begins to stalk off, all the eyes of the other ponies in the street on him.

As Dark begins his journey home, he thinks only of one thing.

"How did I do that?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Dark walked through the double doors of his hotel, the receptionist held out his hoof nonchalantly, as if to ask for Dark's hotel room key to check for legitimacy. Once noticing this motion, Dark reached for his room card and gave it to the stallion. Ignoring the different look of Dark's body, the stallion checked the room key, and handed it back to Dark. As Dark proceeded to his room on the 10th floor, he tried many times to escape his new form. But before he opened the door to his room, he decided to try one last time.

"Come on…work!" Dark thought to himself as he tried once more to release the tension from his body.

With his last attempt, Dark crumpled to the ground and pain exploded from his head. As his eyes closed, he saw a stallion running towards him, full gallop. Then his vision turned black.

Five hours later…

"Ugh, not again.", Dark said to himself as he got up in his hospital bed.

As Dark sat up, he saw that a figure was standing near the window to the hospital room. Turning to face this unknown pony, Dark saw a stallion that was close to his own age. The pegasi appeared to have the reverse of Dark's body colors, instead of a grey coat and black mane, this pegasi has a black coat and a two-tone grey mane.

"Why do I feel like I know him?" Dark thought to himself.

"You're awake.", The stallion said with a deep voice.

"Who are you?", Dark asked.

"The reason you're not still lying in a hotel hallway."

"So that's how I know him." Dark thought.

"I meant, what is your name."

"Black Aura.", said the stallion, "and you're Dark Shift."

Ignoring this stallion's knowledge of his name, Dark asked, "How do you-"Dark motioned to the floor, where the stallion's shadow should have been.

"Oh you mean my lack of shadow?", Black said, "Part of my Facultatem."

"What is this "Facultati"?"

"Facultatem, not Facultati. And that is something you will find out yourself."

"Well," Dark said, deciding not to press the matter any further, "I'll see you around?"

"Watch yourself on the way out."

"I will?", Dark said questioningly as he left the room.

Dark walked out of the hospital room and down the hallway, receiving many strange looks from doctors and nurses alike who all knew he hadn't been released. As he walked, he noticed the world appeared to be turning, but decided to ignore it. He pushed open the hospital's double doors and as he walked out onto the field beyond the hospital he saw a familiar figure enter his peripheral vision. He turned, expecting to see Black Aura, but was greeted by another familiar figure.

It was Electric Blood.

"Hey!", Electric called out.

"Hey.", Black responded.

"Where you been?", Electric asked with a slight edge entering his voice.

Not realizing the purpose of the question, Dark answered, "A hotel, multiple hospitals, and a house."

"Who's house?", Electric asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Dark answered, "Some gray mare's."

"So it was you!", Electric shouted accusingly.

"What was me?", Dark asked, completely forgetting who he was talking to.

"I heard that there were some…intimate, let's say, actions that happened inside a grey mare's house. One of my informants told me that they suspected that the colt there was you, but I decided to ask you myself."

"Why did they suspect me?"

"Well", Electric started, "They didn't specifically name you. They simply gave me a quite accurate description of you and said it was the colt of that certain description that they had seen in the house."

"Well, what is your problem with me being inside that house?"

"There are no mares in Diabolorum who have a grey coat and blond mane. And Origio 42 specifically states that there should be no intimate relations between a Diabolorum member and a "normal" pony.

"I know that rule.", Dark stated, "But I don't know how I broke it."

"You nuzzled each other."

"And?"

Electric facehoofed and said, "Look Dark, you know what the punishment is."

As he said this, Dark instinctively took a step back.

"Has my death been sanctioned?", Dark asked.

"Yes, Night Storm sent me out to find you two hours ago. He said to go ahead and punish you if you admitted to these acts."

"Well, I never specifically admitted to them."

"Dark, I have full right to punish you now."

"Why?"

"Because, you-", Electric started, but was soon cut off by a punch to the stomach.

The first blow was followed by two more, both to the head, but only the first making contact. As Electric moved backwards to dodge second blow, he kicked towards Dark's leg, missing horribly. As Dark came in for another punch, Electric felt a sharp pain soar up his spine as his vision blurred. Something cold penetrated his back and caused another surge of pain as it hit his the spinal cord. As Electric turned to face his new assailant, Dark's hoof made contact with the side of his face. The cold left Electric's body as his vision turned black, and his body fell to the ground.

Dark stood in awe, staring at where Electric had once been. In Electric's place, Black Aura was standing, a bloodied knife in his right hoof.

"How did you-", Dark said, recovering for the shock.

"Don't ask."

"I could have taken him by myself.", Dark said defiantly.

"Sure.", Black said, trying not to laugh.

"How are we supposed to get out of here? The guard will be on their way soon?"

"A cloud.", Black said, motioning towards the sky.

"Is that seriously how we're going to get out of here?"

"We're not leaving."

"Wh-", Dark's question was cut off as the ground around him disappeared in shadow.

Quickly realizing the danger, Dark turned around right as one of the fifty pegasi started in his direction. Without noticing it, Dark's body quickly turned to its liquid-metal form. What Dark did notice though was that along with his new form, a scythe materialized as if out of thin air and into his hoof. Without asking any questions, Dark instinctively positioned himself in a human-like standing position. In this position he felt comfortable and able to use his scythe.

"How am I supposed to-"

Dark's thoughts were cut off as the first pegasi got within range and started to punch towards him. Dark dodged to the side, swinging his newfound weapon in a horizontal line across the assailant's neck. Dark barely had time to assess what had just happened before another pegasi came much closer than Dark would have liked. Before he could raise his scythe, a dark figure appeared in his vision, somersaulting over the head of the pegasi, while extending his forelegs to cut two lines through the assailant's face. Upon landing on the other side, Black quickly jabbed backwards with his right side knife, right through the pegasi's skull. Without waiting for a cue, the pair ran towards the forty-eight remaining pegasi (who were standing in rows of four), quickly dispatching four of them. As the forth pegasi fell, and another four came up, and Black quickly drew four throwing stars, landing one in a different pegasi's skull. Before another wave of pegasi could get in range, Dark took the advantage and rushed towards the incoming wave. Quickly killing the two left side pegasi with a double diagonal sweep of his scythe, Dark dodged an incoming blow and decapitated his opponent with a horizontal cut. With his scythe raised, he somersaulted over the head of the last pegasi, cutting the blade through his skull. Frustrated with their losses, four more pegasi joined the next wave, creating an eight pegasi wave. The pair quickly rushed forward to meet the new wave, Black drawing throwing stars while Dark readied his scythe. The throwing stars found their marks as Dark's scythe glinted in the sunlight, slashing back and forth, changing pattern as he dodged, and finally eviscerating and decapitating four of the pegasi. Enraged, twenty-four of the remaining twenty-eight rushed forward while the others stayed back, cowering in fear. Drawing his last four throwing stars, Black threw with all his strength, hitting four of the pegasi in the head. While he did this, Dark rushed forward, killing four more of the pegasi with a violent spin of his scythe around his body. At this moment a hole opened up in the pegasi and Black decided to take the advantage. He rushed forward spinning his blades around himself, killing six more pegasi before getting punched in the head. Quickly turning to face his assailant, Black drove one of his knives into the pegasi's heart while throwing his other blade into the nearest pegasi. Seeing that the pegasi were distracted by Black's show of swordsmanship, Dark ran forward decapitating 2 of the pegasi, before a sword started in his direction. Rolling forward to dodge the blow, Dark regained his balance and eviscerated his assailant and the nearest other pegasi. Seeing another sword coming his way, Dark brought up his scythe, blocking the blow and disarming the pegasi. Not giving time for a counter-attack, Dark swung his scythe forward killing the newest opponent. With only three pegasi left, Dark threw his scythe in a boomerang-like fashion, hitting and killing the remaining pegasi. As the last four pegasi found their courage and rushed forward, Dark and Black readied their weapons one more time. As the pegasi readied their weapons, their hearts pounding, they rushed forward even faster. But before their weapons could reach their marks, the four pegasi's eyes opened in surprise as each one fell to the ground. Dark's own eyes opened in surprise, many thoughts racing through his head.

"Impressive?", Black asked, interrupting Dark's thoughts.

"How?", Dark asked.

"I didn't do it.", Black said, pointing off into the distance, "She did."

As Dark turned around, he saw a figure start to walk out of the woods. As she got closer, Dark realized she was wearing a bowtie and appeared to have some kind of instrument case on her back. The mare had a brown coat and grey mane, and was wearing a pink bowtie. Ignoring the two colts, she nonchalantly walked over to the bodies, removed four arrows, put the four arrows into a previously hidden quiver on her back, and started to walk towards Dark and Black again.

"Who are you?", Dark said, raising his scythe again.

"Relax, she's my marefriend.", Black said

"Octavia Philharmonica.", the mare said with a Canterlot accent.

"She used to be a part of the Canterlot Symphony before they disbanded."

"Interesting…", Dark said, "How did you shoot all four of them at once?"

"My cello", Octavia said, motioning to the case on her back, "Functions as a bow, and has four strings. Therefore I can use my facultatem to shoot four arrows at once."

"What is this "facultatem" you two keep talking about?"

"Facultatem is a spe-", the rest of Black's statement was cut off as Dark tried to get out of his liquid-metal form silently, but expended all of his energy in the attempt and fainted.

"Is he ok?", Octavia asked, alarmed, as Dark's body crumpled to the ground.

"He will be, just his facultatem causes him to faint if he doesn't have a lot of energy and tries to deactivate it.", Black explained as he picked up Dark's unconscious body.

"How do you know?"

"I saw him attempt it in a hotel hallway."

Octavia put a hoof over her mouth as she tried to hide the grin that was spreading across her face at the prospect of a fully grown stallion lying in a hotel hallway, unconscious.

"Where are we going to put him?", Octavia asked, after regaining her normal formality.

"He can come home with us, if that is ok with you."

Octavia pondered this matter for a second before replying.

"Fine he can stay with us."

"Ok, well we sh-", Black started before he was cut off.

"But he better not break anything.", Octavia said, forcefully.

"He won't.", Black said, knowing he was probably lying.

"Good."

"But seriously we should get out of here before the guard shows up."

"Agreed."

And with this Black and Octavia started their trek back home through the Everfree Forest. Within twenty minutes they reached their destination, Black exhausted from carrying Dark's unconscious body the whole way. Upon reaching their house, Black put his hoof into the hole on the mountain that opened up the door to their house. After the door had slid open, and Black disabled all the traps on the door, the pair walked in.

"Where should we put him?", Black asked.

"Anywhere you want.", Octavia said.

"Just not on our bed."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Yes, I lied about there not being another Author's Note till the end of the story. Sorry about that just I didn't expect to have answer questions asked in the reviews when I posted the prologue. Now onto answering said questions:_

_"Is the contract broken yet?" ~Anonymous_

_"Why do they fight?" ~Anonymous_

_Both these questions have the same answer, you will find out in a future chapter._

_Enjoy reading!_

_~Mehiall_


End file.
